The efficiency and reliability of telecommunication networks is dependent on various factors, such as the quality of connections between cable segments, network equipment, devices, and other cable segments. Telecommunication equipment is increasingly being used in harsh environments, including factories, motor vehicles, industrial equipment, military equipment, and on cellular antennae towers. In such environments, conventional connection assemblies often become unintentionally disconnected due to vibration, impact, temperature changes, and exposure to other harsh conditions. In addition, the connection between components may be negatively effected by the ingress of dust, dirt, moisture, and/or other contaminants. Fiber optic network segments are particularly vulnerable because fiber optic connections require extremely precise termination and alignment between connected components and cable segments. Accordingly, telecommunication network providers would benefit from a connection assembly capable of maintaining a secure connection and preventing the ingress of unwanted contaminants in harsh environments.